


Researching Time Travel

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4 Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Research, Season 4 Episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based off of Season 4 Episode 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Researching Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine & I don't own the characters

Stiles’ lies were always based on some truth. John knew that for Stiles to successfully lie that there had to be a hefty portion of truth otherwise he wouldn’t be able to get through the lie without laughing.

So when John asked Stiles and Scott about time travel and the boys were able to actually answer, he knew he needed to do some of his own research. 

John figured he would start his research in the station looking up instances of similar persons showing up years later looking the same. He even went through the found missing person files in the national database. 

When nothing turned up, John did the only natural thing. He moved to the forums he had seen on Stiles’ internet history. (Did Stiles really think his own father, the Sheriff, wouldn’t know how to find out what he had been looking at?)

Hours wasted and John still had nothing. He decided that he needed to go to the next step. He fixed himself a sandwich, poured a beer and queued up Doctor Who on Netfilx. There had to be some truth in the series if it had been around this long, right?


End file.
